The count down
by Ebony21223
Summary: Life is ok. The world is at peace. But the countdown has begun. No one knows about it until the day comes.... when the world is taken over. Will anyone beable to stop this disaster from happening ? Or will the world fall to peices.


The moonlight hit the trees oh so softly. The sound of the soft waves crashing against the shore could make the quietest of nights come alive. The night was full of life you just had to look around to see it. A rush of wind flows by as a dark figure runs by at incredible speed. Wanting his own freedom. To get away from his pain. He stopped on a cliff that over looked the ocean and looked out into the horizon.

Sighing he sat down letting his black and red fur be blown softly by the wind. He closed his eyes for a moment just to calm himself when he heard a voice. "Shadow...." the voice said quietly. He suddenly opened his eyes and looked around but saw nothing. He ignored the small voice and closed his eyes again. The moon rose higher in the sky and shone over all the houses and trees, making everything have a heavenly look to it.

A girl looking about 16 was walking through a meadow that leads to the ocean. She would always walk this way when she felt alone and it didn't help that her friends all had to move farther away. She continued to walk, the moonlight making her fur shine like diamonds. She could hear the waves and smell the salt from the ocean and felt at peace once again. She walked toward the ocean, eyes on the ground. But what she didn't know was that someone was watching her from the sea side cliff.

His blood red eyes scanned her body, trying to figure out if he met her before. She walked up to the waves taking her shoes off and stepped in the cool water. She sighed closing her eyes. He looked at her wondering what she was doing. He wanted to go down there and tell her that she should go back home or something but he couldn't find it in him to get up. So he just watched as this girl stood in front of him, melting her stress away, while he had to sit on the hill and hide away from her.

He suddenly felt a tug at his heart, wanting to have the same freedom she did. He wanted to have the feeling that he belonged and not have to walk around with a heavy burden on his shoulders. He sighed and looked up at the sky. "Shadow..... Go see her Shadow...." the small voice called again. "What?" shadow said quietly looking around. Once again he saw nothing, but he couldn't help but have the felling he was being watched. But yet, he was not afraid. For he knew who was speaking to him.

It was his friend, the one who taught him right from wrong. He carried this burden on his shoulders for her, for she died saving him."Maria?" Shadow whispered looking up at the sky. "Shadow, she holds the key....... the key to set your soul free" Maria said in a low but happy tone. "What do you mean?" Shadow whispered, not getting what Maria meant by that. He waited for a response but heard nothing. He looked back down at her. "The key to my soul huh?" he whispered to himself, getting up.

She had her feet still in the water but now she was looking up at the full moon. The moon shone in her eyes like thousands of diamonds in the light. He stared in awe of how angelic she looked but quickly caught himself and started making his way toward her. She didn't notice him making his way toward her until she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

She turned around quickly and looked into the face of a black and red male hedgehog. "Oh um... I didn't see you there. Um..... I didn't mean to invade" she said in a soft voice. "You weren't invading so don't worry" Shadow said looking back at her. "Oh ok..." she said stepping out of the water, putting her shoes on."Who are you by the way?" Shadow asked watching her put on her shoes. "I'm Ebony, Ebony Night. And who are you?" Ebony said standing strait up again. "I'm Shadow...... Shadow the hedgehog" He said nervously, but he hid it so well by the way he stood. The pure chaos energy flowing through his veins made him feel empowered and strong. He knew if this girl was a threat to him he could bring her down in a second. "Well it's nice to meet you... Shadow" Ebony said with a smile on her face.

Shadow looked her over "how could this be the key to my soul?" he thought still gazing at her body. "Um... so do you live around here?" She asked trying to break the silence. "Well kind of" Shadow said looking back up at her face. "Kind of, what do you travel a lot?" She asked, a little curious. "You could call it that" he said in a flat tone. "So where do you travel?" She asked, interested in where this guy had gone and seen and done. "Where ever I want to" Shadow said, crossing his arms but keeping his face the same. "Where have you been?" She asked trying to figure out why he wouldn't fully tell her.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Shadow said looking at her. "Oh, sorry.... it's just I want to know. I've always wondered what the rest of the world looks like" Ebony said smiling again. "Well then why don't you go find out for yourself?" He asked glancing up at the moon, which was starting to descend in the sky, and then back at her.

"Well .... I never really have the chance to..... and I can't leave here...... it's my home.... it's where all my friends and I would hang around. I could never leave that behind" She said with a little regret in her voice. "Why don't you just ask them to go with you?" He asked wondering why she never thought of doing that. "Well I can't anymore.... my friends all moved away" She said looking up at the sky and then back down. "Oh..." Shadow said wishing he didn't ask that. "Well I better get going..." She said looking at him. "Ok" Shadow said nodding.

She took one last glance at him and then ran off into the darkness. He sighed looking in the direction where she disappeared to and started walking the same way she did. "What am I doing?" He said quietly to himself, stopping. He looked straight ahead in the direction where she disappeared too and then shouted "Chaos control!!" He yelled disappearing himself.


End file.
